Really Jiraiya?
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: The hokage had been enjoying the silence, that was until his students and angry ninja come in. He wasn't surprised though, Jiraiya and his son seemed to always bring trouble.


Hiruzen sat at his desk enjoying the silence in his office. His desk was clean from all paperwork and he wasn't expected to have any visitors for the rest of the day. He was considering heading home early but there really was no point. It was only noon, meaning his older children were with their respective teams, his wife was busy working and his youngest was still at the babysitter. While the peace would be nice, he found his home lonely without their presence.

In less then 10 minutes this silence was ripped from him. The door opened to reveal his very angry student, acompanied by his other students, his youngest son, the young Yellow flash, an unimpressed Sakumo Hatake and Sakumo's newborn son. The noise they began to make soon overpowered the entire room. Hiruzen tried to listen but it soon became "Your son- mission room- ate ramen- the snake bastard- scared Kashi- Jiraiya.", so Hiruzen decided to intervene.

" Quiet!" He yelled, successfully quieting the room.

They all, aside from the baby, stared at him.

"Alright, Tsunade why are you so mad?" He asked.

"YOUR SON AND JIRAIYA! THEY KEEP BOTHERING ME AT WORK! THEY TAKE MY SUPPLIES AND MOVE FILES!" Tsunade yelled.

Hiruzen looked at Jiraya, who had a grin plastered across his face. He then looked at his son, who was comfortably settled on Jiraiya's hip.

"Tsunade, he's just over a year... my son has no reason to be blamed in this issue. Jiraiya, you should know better though." Hiruzen said.

Tsunade shot a glare towards Jiraiya, who smiled back. Asuma giggled at the two and swung his legs against Jiraiya. Hiruzen turned his attention to his other student.

" Orochimaru, why are you here?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm just here for the entertainment." Orochimaru said.

Hiruzen chuckled and shook his head.

"Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked.

"Today the snake bastard was supposed to have mini-you for the day because I had him yesterday. But then he picked Asuma up from Biwako-san and brought him to my house. He then put him on top of me and ditched us! Its not fair! We agreed to every other day as long as Biwako-san was working." Jiraiya yelled.

"You ditched him on me all three days you had him on me last week! I had to take him with me to my mission meeting. Do you know how hard it is to be serious with that ball of excitement by your side?" Orochmaru argued.

"I had to do research! I was saving his poor innocence so sensei wouldn't kill me!" Jiraiya said.

"Boys, calm down. Orochimaru, you shouldn't have dumped him on Jiraiya. I trust you to handle my son. Jiraiya, while I appreciate you not taking my son for research, its your job to watch him on your days." Hiruzen said.

Hiruzen turned his attention to Minato.

"May I ask your problem?" He asked.

"Sir, maybe I should speak next. My piece of the story goes next in line." Sakumo said, adjusting the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Carry on then." Hiruzen said.

"Well after Orochimaru left Asuma with Jiraiya, he got mad and decided to rid himself of your son. He decided that I, as a father would be the perfect candidate to hand your son off to. He instead, barged in my house caused a mass of screams because he scared Kashi and woke me up. I then politely explained that my son does not sleep though the night, meaning I do not sleep though the night, so I do not enjoy being woke. He tried to give me a sob story, so I may have threatened him into shutting up. Meanwhile, Kashi had gotten ever more upset and that made Asuma cry. So I sent Jiraiya off to get lunch, while I calmed the kids." Sakumo explained.

" That's when Jiraiya came and bothered me!" Minato yelled. "He grabbed me from the mission room and then made me buy ramen. We went to Sakumo's house to eat but Asuma spilt ramen everywhere and started to cry."

"Which got Kashi crying again and then Jiraiya started to get angry. He yelled at the kids!" Sakumo yelled.

Hiruzen glared at Jiraiya. It was one thing to bother his fellow teammates and his own student, but it was another thing to bother one of the villages most valueable shinobi. Sakumo had been having enough troubles with the death of his wife.

"Jiraiya. We have talked about this. You need to leave Sakumo alone and let him be. He's got enough on his plate, he doesnt need you too." Hiruzen said.

"I know..." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, your punishment for all this is you will be going on D-rank missions. Orochimaru, you and Tsunade are expected at the border in 3 days. I will be sending Sakumo along with you. Unfortunately, that leaves you Minato to be of assistance to Sakumo by watching Kakashi." Hiruzen ordered.

"Unfortunately? I'd take spending time with this little guy over mission room duty any day." Minato said, taking the baby from Sakumo.

"But sir, what if Kashi-" Sakumo started to say.

"He'll be fine. Minato knows what to do and if anything goes wrong my wife and I will be here." Hiruzen said. "Now go on. You all have your orders."

Minato and Sakumo left to get everything all ready. Tsunade gave Jiraiya one last glare before leaving, Orochimaru following shortly after. Jiraiya walked towards Hiruzen and passed Asuma over. He then walked out, sulking the whole way.

Hiruzen looked down at his son, who looked back up at him.

"What are we going to do Asuma?" He asked.

Asuma seemed to contemplate what he had asked before presenting a smile.

"Go see mama!" He yelled excitedly.

Hiruzen chuckled, then gave the boy a hug. The day had turned into a very memorable day.

AN: I just love Little Asuma and his dad so much! I really wish people would write some more stories about them. The ones that people have wrote are just so good and they make me want to read more!


End file.
